Guardiões do Ether
by GuardioesdoEther
Summary: Cinco jovens são escolhidos para defender o equilíbrio do universo. Conseguirão?
1. Prelúdio

As cinco figuras vestidas com robes olhavam a Terra pelo "espelho" brilhante. Seus robes eram cada um de uma cor, e eram adornados com linhas e desenhos antigos em ouro, além de um símbolo desenhado também em ouro. Cada robe tinha seu próprio símbolo.

— O Conselho dos Cinco caiu. — Falou o de robe roxo.

— Isso é um grave — Respondeu o de verde. — A ausência de uma força que controle os elementos na terra irá causar um desequilíbrio em todo o universo.

— Iremos intervir? — Pergunta o de azul.

— Infelizmente, o Conselho está fora de nosso controle. O fim do atual conselho já foi escrito por Yaveh. — Intervém o de robe vermelho.

— Haverá outro Conselho? — Pergunta o de robe amarelo.

— Não se sabe. E é perigoso confiar apenas nisso. — Respondeu o de robe verde

— Neste caso teremos que criar uma força que defenda os humanos. — Falou de robe roxo.

— Isso significa apenas uma coisa. — falou o de robe amarelo.

— Sim. Os humanos conhecidos como Guardiões do Ether andarão novamente pela Terra. — Conclui o de vermelho.

(...)

Canadá – 11:42 da manhã.

Pedro andava já há alguns minutos, desolado do resto do mundo. Ele gostava daquela floresta: Tinha várias trilhas perfeitas para correr sem se preocupar muito. As árvores deixavam uma brisa natural refrescante escapar pelas suas folhas, e alguns sulcos no chão denunciavam que ali alguns animais grandes viviam.

— Wolf, a floresta parece diferente, né?

Um pequeno lobinho saía da camisa de Pedro, indo para sua cabeça, dando um uivo que aparentemente foi entendido pelo seu dono.

— É, também notei, e agora que não tenho mais meus poderes de Mestre da Terra, sou presa… — Parou e pensou um pouco, recomeçando a andar — Ainda bem que tenho você!

Wolf assentiu, descendo para o chão.

— Ei, quer apostar corrida até o centro da floresta?

O pequeno lobo triplicou de tamanho, começando a correr descontrolado.

— Não vale!

Pedro começou a correr também, mas sua velocidade humana não se comparava a do seu companheiro lupino. Ele adentra a mata acirrada, pegando um atalho com menos obstáculos. Assim que chegou lá, o medo lhe consumiu. Um enorme urso o encurralou, lhe ameaçando com suas garras cortantes, balançando-as no ar. Pedro rolou para o lado e ficou de pé, estava quase que indefeso, e com certeza teria morrido se 'ele' não tivesse aparecido. Um vulto verde avançou, saindo das matas silvestres. O urso fugiu desesperado, com medo da nova aparição. Ele parou na frente de Pedro, ao mesmo tempo em que Wolf chegou e voltou a ser um inocente e pequeno lobinho, pulando nos braços de seu dono, que se abaixou para pegá-lo.

— Levante-se — Falou o vulto — Guardião da Terra.

(...)

A visão do alto do monte era belíssima. O Sol nascia lentamente no horizonte, com o sol fazendo seu show de luzes avermelhadas. No alto do monte, um homem estava sentado de olhos fechados. Ele vinha ali já fazia um ano. Apesar de não admitir, o fim do Conselho dos Cinco o afetara bastante, de forma negativa. Se antes ele já era bastante anti-social, agora ficara pior. Embora fosse bastante conhecido em seu meio, apenas seus três maiores amigos o suportavam. Mas ele não ligava para isso, sempre fora solitário, e isso nunca lhe fizera nenhum mal. Isso até agora.

— Você não cansa de meditar não? — Pergunta Arthas.

— Não. — Tyras responde sem nem abrir os olhos.

— Você vem aqui quase todo dia, desde que o Conselho se desfez. Ou seria... desde que terminou com Nanda?

Tyras ignorou a brincadeira do amigo.

— Tyras, vou ser sincero. Já faz mais de um ano que você não sai de Éden. Embora a Sede da Ordem de Yaveh seja quase um paraíso, Você nunca ficou aqui por mais de dois meses. Não sem sair pelo menos por um dia. Eu e Raynor estamos começando a ficar preocupados. Isso sem contar com Redwing, que já está nervoso há mais tempo.

A fênix que estava até agora quieta em silêncio do lado de Tyras bate as asas nervosamente enquanto grita concordando.

— Isso sem contar que agora só eu, Raynor e Redwing conseguimos extrair alguma palavra de você! Você sempre foi chato, mas acho que isso agora tá passando dos limites, amigo.

Nessa hora, Raynor chega.

— Arthas, os anciões estão lhe chamando. Tudo bem Ty?

— Tudo. — Respondeu seco, sem abrir os olhos.

Arthas respira fundo, desesperançado..

— Vamos. — Diz Arthas.

Os dois saem deixando Tyras e Redwing sozinhos.

— Que falta faz o Tyras da época da Myra...

— Imagino quando ele irá superar o fim do Cons...

Raynor não terminou a frase, pois o que viu na sua frente foi perturbador. Os dois param diante da figura de robe vermelho. Arthas olhava sério para a figura, o que era bastante incomum para ele.

— O que vocês querem aqui? — Pergunta Arthas curioso.

— Estou aqui para falar com o humano Tyras.

— O que o Testamento quer com ele? — Raynor pergunta.

— Saberão na hora certa. Mas lhes asseguro que ele não corre perigo.

— Mas o que... — Raynor ia repetir a pergunta, mas foi impedido por Arthas.

— Ele está no alto daquele monte. — Falou Arthas.

O homem de robe passou pelos dois lentamente, em silêncio. Após a figura se distanciar um pouco, Raynor olha preocupado para o monte.

— O que o Testamento quer com ele? Será que Tyras fez algo que os incomodou? — Pergunta.

— Não creio. Até porque ele não fez praticamente NADA nos últimos 12 meses. Mas se foi o caso, e aquele membro do Testamento veio pegar o Tyras, melhor ele ter cuidado.

— Mas o Tyras nunca foi muito cuidadoso... — Ponderou Raynor.

— Não falei do Tyras. Do jeito que ele está, é melhor o cara de robe ter cuidado... — Falou Arthas irônico.

Enquanto isso, no alto do monte, a figura de robe vermelho se aproxima silenciosamente atrás de Tyras. Redwing se vira para a figura, um pouco nervoso

— O que vocês querem comigo? — Pergunta Tyras sem abrir os olhos.

— Queremos que nos ajude.

Tyras abre os olhos.

— E como eu posso ajudar os sábios imortais conhecidos como Testamento?

— Sendo o Guardião das Chamas.

(...)

Enquanto isso em uma pequena ponte, perto de um riacho, uma jovem garota estava pescando enquanto escutava música:

— Ma Ia Hii, Ma Ia Huu, Ma Ia Hoo, Ma Ia Há-há... Adoro essa música, apesar de quase não entender "lhufas" de romeno. Ai ai... Se eu pudesse, aprenderia todas a línguas pra entender o que todo mundo diz.

O vento fica mais forte e água começa a correr mais rápido

— Engraçado... A água ficou... Ops! Minha vara pescou alguma coisa — Puxa a vara — Tá difícil!!

— Não faça muito esforço, ou você ficará sem o que precisa. — Fala uma voz atrás dela.

— Estou tentando. Hey! Tem alguém aí? — Fala enquanto puxa a rede e consegue um peixe.

Uma figura de robe azul aparece dentre as árvores.

— Você realmente tem experiência com os peixes, garota. Quem lhe ensinou a pescar?

— Na verdade, é apenas um hobby. Aprendi a pescar quando era mais nova mas...O que eu realmente quero é ser desenhista. Hoje é a minha folga na escola.

— Entendo... Mas...

— Mas...

— ...Seu potencial pode ser maior. E vejo que gosta daquilo que faz, principalmente quando está nessa ponte.

— Essa ponte é... Meu lugarzinho pra liberar minha mente de tudo e todos.

— Todos?

— Todos. — Olha para uma foto que tira do bolso

— Bem... Mas nesse momento, é impossível querer se esquecer de todos. Você terá de se lembrar de um por um.

— UM POR UM!? É REALMENTE IMPOSSÍVEL!!

— Não exatamente. Como posso lhe dizer... Gosta de histórias sobre elementos?

— Gosto.

— Bem, a história em que você está metida é mais ou menos parecida com aquilo que você terá de fazer no futuro. Caso contrário, o equilíbrio da humanidade será transformado em caos.

— Vixi... Se a coisa está feia... Eu topo em fazer de tudo pro mundo não acabar "em trevas". Se for preciso, eu até escuto pagode pra poder salvar alguém.

— Não será preciso "suicídio". Basta apenas você seguir os conselhos certos daqueles que irão aparecer ao seu redor.

— Meu redor?

— Sim. Eles irão aparecer qualquer dia desses e são como você. Também possuem semelhanças. Mas existe um deles que tem um coração endurecido... E, como uma pequena missão própria, terá de tentar fazer esse coração ser animado.

— Não existe nada impossível. Se existe algum coração endurecido... Pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer de tudo pra transformar. — Ela faz pose de "Nice Guy".

— Então boa sorte, jovem. Suas missão com o mundo, e sua "missão própria" estão lançadas. — Diz e some passando por uma das árvores.

Ela olha pros lados.

— To achando que isso tá com cara daquelas histórias de "salve o mundo" ou "a Terra vai explodir"... ADORO ISSO!!

(...)

O vento soprava lentamente, os pássaros voavam sobre a campina verde, era um harmônico local onde a sensação era de pura paz e a harmonia do vento com uma garota era incrivelmente única. Uma jovem de longos cabelos escuros permanecia de olhos fechados mentalizando, a garota tinha uma expressão calma e aparentava estar concentrada em seus pensamentos. vestia uma linda yukata branca com pequenos detalhes róseos.

— hum... — Os olhos amarelados da jovem se abriram ao sentir que havia um energia no local.

— Com sua licença senhorita...

— Pois não! Sorriu meigamente a jovem se virando.

— Poderia me dar um pouco de sua atenção? — Pediu um homem de robe amarelo.

— Claro diga! — continuou a sorrir a jovem.

— Vou ser direto. Precisamos da sua ajuda para manter o equilíbrio. Caso esse equilíbrio seja quebrado o mundo se tornará um caos.

A garota permaneceu a observar o homem atentamente enquanto ele dizia.

— Você precisa cumprir com essa missão!

— Mas...

A garota estava meia preocupada com a situação. Jurou que iria proteger todos que ama, e se o equilíbrio fosse realmente quebrado iria prejudicar muitas pessoas e isso ela não desejava.

— Está bem, eu aceito! Disse séria a jovem pela primeira vez.

— Seja bem vinda, Guardiã do ar!

— Guardiã... do Ar? — A garota perguntou enquanto um forte vento passava pelos dois corpos. Mal sabia Galala que seu destino estava sendo selado com aquelas palavras...


	2. Primeiro Encontro

— Nossa... Decoração não é forte de vocês, hein...

Pedro e a figura de robe e máscara verdes foram os primeiros a chegar na dimensão do Testamento. O lugar era enorme, porém vazio. Não se sabia onde começava ou terminava. Era uma enorme vastidão preta, embora fosse possível ver todos na sala. Era incrível, e ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

— Nós preocupamos mais em observar e o que acontece no universo e prevenir desastres a decorar essa dimensão. — Falou o de verde.

— É, deu pra perceber...

Nessa hora, um portal se abriu perto deles.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Pedro.

— Parece que um dos seus novos companheiros chegou.

Pouco tempo depois, uma figura de robe e máscara azuis saiu do portal. Junto com ela, uma linda garota, que ficou impressionada com a dimensão. O portal se fechou pouco depois.

— Você nunca pensou em decorar isso não? — Falou para o de robe azul.

— Nós nos preocupamos mais em observar e o que acontece no universo e prevenir desastres a decorar essa dimensão. — Respondeu.

— Até as frases deles são iguais... — Falou Pedro. — Só a cor que muda mesmo...

— Hum... Ah! — Virou-se para Pedro. — Você é o tal "coração de pedra"?

— Coração de pedra?! Eu? Você COM CERTEZA está me confundindo... Eu me chamo Pedro. E você?

— Luisa...

— Este é Wolf! — apontou para o pequeno lobo na camisa.

— Prazer, Wolf!

O pequeno lobo deu um uivo curto.

— Você é a Guardiã da Água? — Perguntou Pedro.

— Sim! — Concordou a jovem. — E você deve ser o Guardião da Terra.

— Como soube?

— Verde não é a cor mais representativa pra fogo e você não tem cara de "Guardiã do Ar"...

— Ainda bem...

— E você? Como soube?

— Estou acostumado com essas paradas elementais... Você é bem diferente da Nanda...

— Nanda?

— Ela era a Dama da Água do grupo que eu fazia parte...

— Hum...

Nessa hora outro portal se abriu. Dele saíram mais um membro do Testamento, de robe e máscara amarelos, e outra garota. Ela vestia uma yukata branca com detalhes róseos, e olhava tudo curiosa. O portal fechou logo em seguida

— Você devia decorar isso melhor.

Nessa hora, Pedro e Luisa não resistiram.

— É que ele se preocupam mais em observar o universo e prevenir catástrofes do que decorar essa dimensão. — Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Os membros presentes do Testamento se olharam. Nessa hora, Pedro olhou para a garota. Era linda.

— Meu Deus...!

— Oi... Meu nome é Graziele, mas podem me chamar de Galala.

— Oooi! Meu nome á Luiza!

Luiza foi receber Galala. Pedro apenas ficou olhando, hipnotizado.

— Você é a Guardiã do Ar, certo? — Perguntou Luiza.

— Sou... Você é a da água?

— Isso aí. E aquele ali é o Pedro, o Guardião da Terra.

— Prazer!

Pedro quase não conseguia responder.

— P-Prazer...

Wolf olhou para o seu dono e ganiu enquanto escondia o rosto com a pata. Galala riu. Ela e Luiza começaram a conversar. Pedro, aos poucos, se recuperava. Então Luiza perguntou:

— Só falta o Guardião da Chamas... — Perguntou Galala.

— A Luiza não parece nem um pouco com a Nanda... A Galala lembra um pouco a Bel...

— Bel? — Perguntaram as garotas.

— Era a Princesa do Vento do grupo que eu participava, o Conselho dos Cinco. Eu era o Mestre da Terra, a Nanda era a Dama da Água. E tinha o Ty...

— Ty? — Perguntaram de novo.

— Tyras. O Lorde do Fogo. Imagino se o Guardião da Chamas vai ser como ele...

Nessa hora, Um outro portal se abriu. Dele, saiu o último membro do testamento e, em seguida, uma figura numa espécie de manto branco, que cobria da metade do rosto até quase os pés.

— O último integrante dos Guardiões do Ether chegou. — Anunciou o de robe e máscara roxos, que até agora apenas observava tudo em silêncio.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou Galala, animada.

A figura olhou para ela e depois olhou para o vazio a sua frente.

— Tudo. — A resposta saiu seca.

— Igual a ele... — Falou Pedro, desanimado.

Nessa hora, a figura olhou para Pedro. Pedro teve a impressão de ter visto surpresa no seu rosto.

— Esse deve ser o "coração de pedra"...

— Não vai se apresentar? — Perguntou o de roxo.

— Não há necessidade. — Respondeu.

Nessa hora, o testamento se reuniu na frente dos quatro, cada um de frente para seu escolhido. O de roxo ficou no meio dos outros e começou:

— Agora que estão todos presentes, podemos começar.

Todos se viraram para o de roxo, que começara a falar.

— Todos aqui sabem por que estão aqui. Porém, creio nem todos saibam quem somos, ou o que fazemos. Nós somos o Testamento, o conselho de sábios responsável pelo equilíbrio do Universo. Equilíbrio este, mantido pelos cinco elementos conhecidos: terra, água, ar, fogo e vácuo. Dos cinco elementos, os quatro mais conhecidos necessitam da existência no universo de seres que os dominem para que seja mantido o equilíbrio entre eles. O vácuo, embora seja possível haver alguém que o domine, raramente é necessária a existência desse alguém. Até pouco tempo atrás, esse equilíbrio era mantido por um determinado grupo.

— O Conselho dos Cinco. — Interrompeu Pedro.

— Correto. Porém, recentemente, esse grupo caiu devido a problemas internos. Então, fez-se necessário que nós interferíssemos para que esse equilíbrio não fosse perturbado. Então escolhemos vocês para isso.

— E por que nós? — Perguntou Luisa.

— Porque vocês demonstraram capacidade para isso. — Respondeu o de verde.

— Isso quer dizer que vocês tem nos observado o tempo todo? — Perguntou Galala.

— Não só vocês como toda a vida no universo.

— Privacidade zero... — Falou Pedro.

— Para que vocês possam ter certeza que vocês são realmente dignos de carregar os títulos, cada um de vocês irá passar agora por um teste, que será diferente para cada um. Quem passar, será o Guardião do seu elemento. Quem não passar, será mandado de volta para a Terra e terá os fatos vivenciados desde o contato conosco até agora apagados da memória. Estão prontos?

— Um teste... Gostei! — Falou Luiza.

— Espero conseguir... — Pensou Galala.

— Vai cair matemática no teste? — Perguntou Pedro.

— Que seja... — murmurou o estranho.

— O primeiro a ser testado será o Guardião da Terra. — falou o de verde.

Pedro gelou.

— Eu tenho sempre que ser o primeiro...


	3. Coração de Terra e Cabeça de Pedra

Teste do coração de terra e da cabeça de pedra

O homem de robe verde apontou para um lugar no vácuo, que rapidamente fora transfigurado em um campo circular e… enorme. Você poderia colocar três Maracanãs e ainda assim teria espaço para a multidão de ambos no chão. Havia uma espécie de arquibancada nas laterais. Resumindo: O típico coliseu romano.

Logo depois de criar a sua obra, o mesmo integrante do Testamento levanta as duas mãos, criando estátuas de um Cérbero, um minotauro, e, por fim, o próprio Pedro. No exato momento em que ele as abaixa, um uivo sai da boca de Wolf e com razão: Ambos os três criaram vida.

— E você espera que eu lute com isso…? — Pedro esperou uma resposta, mas foi um pouco diferente do que ele imaginava.

— Não. Para participar disso, deve ter um coração tão maleável quando a terra, e uma cabeça tão dura e resistente quanto a pedra.

— … HÃ?!

Não teve tempo de esperar resposta, pois o piso embaixo dos seus pés se quebrou, o tragando para a arena. Se Wolf não tivesse crescido e o pegado, ele teria quebrado uma perna.

— Ótimo… deixa eu ver, o Cérbero é um cão com três cabeças, o minotauro é um homem enfiado pela parte de trás de um touro, e o terceiro é um sexy rapaz poderoso com sérios problemas de ego… eu dou conta! — Sorridente, ergueu uma armadura de terra no próprio corpo até a cabeça, que começa a quebrar com raios roxos internos. Por fim, toda a pedra se quebra, relevando Pedro agora com uma armadura roxa: Algumas partes cobriam as panturrilhas, a cintura — a qual essa tinha um tipo de proteção com "estacas" pendendo. Em seu peito, havia uma pintura de um lobo branco mordendo um símbolo "IV" dourado, e alguns símbolos na armadura do antebraço. Seus olhos estavam mais roxos.

— LET'S PLAY, BABY!

Enfiou a mão na terra e de lá tirou uma espada de dois gumes, com a lâmina e o fio igualmente roxos, partindo para cima do monstro de três cabeças. Iria um de cada vez e desviaria de todos.

Tentou partir a cabeça da esquerda em dois, mas o monstro foi mais rápido e deu-lhe uma rabada, se virando em com uma agilidade recorde. Pedro pegou em Wolf e voou, analisando seus adversários: Sua réplica estava sentada, indiferente, e se lhe perguntassem, estava dormindo. O Cérbero estava rosnando para o alto, e o minotauro estava… no momento, pulando ao encontro de Wolf…

Quando a fera lhe atingiu, Pedro pulou para o chão, amortecendo a queda. Seu precioso animal estava lutando para se soltar do minotauro. Era uma visão de partir o orgulho, mas ele tinha mais preocupações. Pulou no pescoço do Cérbero e tentou cravar sua espada lá. O resultado? Faíscas saindo da pele inquebrável enquanto a espada se desviava do curso.

— O fim da picada…

Até que se lembrou das palavras do homem de verde: "Não. Para participar disso, deve ter um coração tão maleável quando a terra, e uma cabeça tão dura e resistente quanto a pedra.". E se ele tivesse entendido?

Desativou sua armadura e viu Wolf virar um filhote de lobo novamente. Correu ao seu encontro para amparar sua queda e desviou do minotauro.

— O que esse cara vai fazer…? — Lu questionava o estado mental do seu companheiro. Galala só assistia de olhos arregalados como aquele garoto podia fazer tudo aquilo. O homem de branco parecia indiferente.

Pedro estava frente á frente com as três cabeças, e não demonstrava o menor sinal de medo.

— … Cuti, cuti!! — Afagou o pescoço da cabeça do meio, que deu um barulho positivo como resposta. — Isso, você não é mal, né? Você é um bom menino…

Era quase cômico ver o grande cão de três cabeças se contorcendo como um pequeno cachorrinho. O clone de Pedro finalmente levantou a cabeça, sorrindo malicioso.

O minotauro não ficou parado: Ia dando uma chifrada em Pedro, se esse não tivesse desviado. Digamos que o Cérbero não gostou de que ele lhe tirasse a pessoa que lhe acarinhava: Mordeu o minotauro e o fez de lanche. Depois disso, ele se tornou uma estatua de novo.

O clone se levantou, encarando o verdadeiro Pedro.

— Você não vai me atacar, não é?

— Não… — o clone deu o riso malicioso.

— Sabia. Eu sou muito bom para lutar contra mim mesmo. Ninguém nunca venceria.

— Sim. Finalmente aprendeu alguma coisa. — O clone se tornou uma estátua, cuja qual Pedro teve o prazer de destruir com um chute lateral. Testes lhe davam dor de cabeça, e não precisava de uma estátua sua para ver como era bom naquilo que fazia. Pra isso servia espelho.

O homem de verde subiu Pedro em uma plataforma. Ele estava sorridente e saiu da mesma pulando.

— UHUL! Facinho, facinho!

Ignorando completamente o bobo alegre, o de robe amarelo disse:

— A segunda será a Guardiã do Ar.

Galala engoliu em seco.

— Arrasa, garota! — Pedro sorriu de uma ponta á outra da cara.


	4. Força e Vento

Galala engoliu em seco diante da situação, seria a próxima a fazer o tal teste. Porém a voz de Pedro quebrou seus pensamentos.

— Arrasa, garota! — Pedro sorriu de uma ponta á outra da cara. Galala sorriu gentilmente em resposta.

— Vou dar o meu melhor! — Disse a jovem calmamente, deixando Pedro um pouco corado.

— Preparada senhorita? — Perguntou o de robe amarelo seriamente para a jovem.

— Claro!! — Respondeu calmamente a garota.

— Pois bem...

O de robe amarelo estendeu uma de suas mãos para cima e não muito demorou que uma forte mas pequena luz aparecesse na ponta de seu dedo.

— O que esse cara pretende fazer? — Perguntou Luísa desentendida

— E eu esperando algo chamativo! — Disse Pedro ironicamente.

Mas logo seus olhos desviaram-se para o jovem misterioso que diante de tudo se mantia calado e sereno.

— "Hunf... idêntico a ele!" — Pensou Pedro meio emburrado mas logo seus pensamentos foram quebrados com uma forte ventania. — Mas o que é isso!? — Se perguntou olhando novamente para a pequena luz.

— Mesmo que o vento seja suave e calmo, minhas formas para este teste é totalmente opostas as qualidades do vento senhorita! — Falou o de robe amarelo. — Vamos enfim testar as habilidades da Guardiã do Vento! Tente descobrir como derrotar um antigo Deus da arte da espada!

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Galala, segurando sua yukata com sua mão esquerda e a direita levemente nos cabelos que desejavam estar em sua face.

Porém sua pergunta não houve resposta e depois de todo aquele vento uma linda campina e iluminada podia se ver e não muito longe da jovem um rapaz não muito grande de vestes negras e aparentemente robustas e recebia os olhares de todos, o mesmo permanecia parado com duas espadas em cada uma das mãos.

— Parou... — Galala disse abrindo os olhos e fitando a campina, e logo ergueu sua cabeça mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao observar o ser..

Pedro e os demais observavam tudo atentamente, o que será que aquela jovem garota poderia fazer diante daquele ser tão ameaçador?

"O que eu faço?" Galala não teve tempo de pensar, já que aquele ser corria em sua direção rapidamente, Galala se assusta com o ataque repentino, e o jovem não estava muito distante dela e com um salto ele foi direto encima da jovem. A expressão de Galala era calma, e ela simplesmente parou o ataque com uma barreira de vento, o espadachim pega impulso na barreira da garota e já em uma grande altitude ele para, e volta a descer rapidamente.

— Essa não... — Luísa disse colocando as mãos na boca, como ela poderia se defender sem utilizar nenhuma arma? Isso não era justo! Uma forte explosão se fez ao espadachim e Galala se chocarem.

Pedro observava chocado a situação, seus olhos nada podiam ver era muita poeira... Porém não muito demorou e um forte vento espalha a poeira e revela a situação a todos. Os lábios um pouco abertos e os olhos arregalados mostrava claramente o espanto de Pedro. Nunca esperaria aquilo da jovem garota que havia conhecido a pouco.

Galala estava segurando as duas espadas do rapaz e olhava-o séria.

— O que um espadachim pode fazer sem suas espadas?

Com apenas um olhar a jovem deixou as espadas em pedaços minúsculos e o espadachim estava no chão.

— Sayonara... — Disse a jovem levantando seu braço direito e abaixando-o velozmente partindo o espadachim ao meio, o mesmo se desfaz se tornando feixos de luzes que não muito demoram a desaparecer naquela dimensão.

— N...Nossa... Pedro disse um pouco apavorado. — como ela pode fazer isso?

"Aqueles olhos... frios são medonhos..." Pedro pensou observando a jovem que se mantia ainda de costas a todos. Mas não muito demorou a se virar e acenar a Pedro.

— Aha!! Consegui!! Consegui!! Disse balançando o braço alegremente.

Pedro olhou um pouco para a garota que estava sorrindo alegremente a ele e logo sorriu — Isso ai!! — Acenou em retorno para a jovem.

— Muito bom... — Disse Luísa. — Mandou bem!!

Galala sorriu a todos mas olhou lentamente para o ser coberto por um manto branco. Mas logo foi levitada pelo o de robe amarelo até uma plataforma.

O de robe azul não muito demora e anuncia o próximo a fazer o teste ou a próxima.

— O próximo será A Guardiã da Água!

— QUE!? Eu!? — Respirou fundo. — Ta certo, vamos lá!!


End file.
